


Spice Girls and I Love Yous

by RittaPokie



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, Confessions, Flirting, I Love You, Idk man the movie just got me, M/M, The L Word - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: Look I might add onto this but I just?? It’s 10pm, I’m about to go to bed, and a plot bunny had me. Idek if the characterization of cable is good or not. But here u go





	Spice Girls and I Love Yous

“Why did they call themselves the spice girls?” Wade asks. He’s not even looking at Nathan, and he might not really be talking to him. They were watching nature documentaries on the TV (because that’s what the last hotel guests left it on), and who knows what sparked this in Wade’s mind. “I mean, the only one with a spice name was Ginger Spice. The rest aren’t spices.”

Nathan mostly tunes him out. Wade can go on these tangents for literal hours if no one stops him. Unhindered, Wade continues, “The rest of them are like- like uh, anime types. You don’t think I’m stupid for watching anime, do you?” He asks, whipping his head around to look at Nathan for once. “Nah, nah.. of course not. I mean look at you. An anime protagonist if ever I saw one - and I have, at comicon.”

Wade turns back to the TV. “You were even born with white hair. God, what a joke. Every anime protagonist needs a frenemy with scars, though. I’m living an actual animated series and it’s your fault.” Wade says. “I bet in anime universe, the cost of life insurance skyrockets if your kid is born with weird hair. Like, your kid is a natural bluenette? Fuck you, say hello to a bigger bill.”

“I love you.” Nathan says, at a normal volume. The confession gets lost in Wade’s tirade.

“But then that leads to a whole debate about anime protagonists’ parents fighting for equal deathcare rights. You can’t choose whether your kid is born a protagonist. You can take some precautions, like...don’t make any deals with the devil...uh… don’t- don’t run away from home if you’re royal.”

“Wade.” Nathan says.

“Don’t fuck a succubus - or an incubus.” Wade says, ignoring him again. “Don’t leave your kid on any kind of doorstep-“

Nathan grabs Wade’s shoulders and spins him so that they’re turned towards each other. Then, he cups Wade’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I said, I love you.” Nathan says when they separate.

Wade is completely silent, and it kind of makes Nathan’s ears ring. He’s so used to the mercenary babbling endlessly. Wade just stares for a while, looking baffled. Sure, they fuck from time to time, but Wade never expected - never hoped - for more.

“You love me.” Wade says.

“Yeah.” Nathan says. “I can see you filling my silence for a while.”

“Wow, I- uh…” Wade blushes and pushes Nathan’s hands away so he can rub the back of his neck. “I didn’t think you- um, I mean… I know I’m kind of a cheap date… low maintenance. Y’know, ideal for a time-traveler… Call me pretty and I’m good to go.”

Wade’s trying to brush it off as a joke, because that’s how he is. “I don’t think I’ve ever said you were pretty.”

“Yeah, but stuff like that… like handsome and..you called me tiger once, if I remember right- probably not, my memory’s shit. Might’ve dreamed that.” Wade babbles.

“Dream about me often?” Nathan asks, and Wade laughs nervously.

“Oh, wow..all the time, yeah?” Wade says. “I should charge rent, how much time you spend up here.” He taps the side of his own head.

“I don’t think I can make rent.” Nathan says, and he pushes Wade back on the couch. The merc makes a sort of squeaky sound and doesn’t fight it. “Some other way I can pay you?”

“You’re in a mood tonight, aren’t ya?” Wade asks, his voice hoarse.

“Of course. I’ve got the man I love pinned under me, and…” he reaches down and squeezes between Wade’s thighs, earning him another high pitched sound.

“And as always, he’s good to go?” Wade completes the sentence for him. Nathan nods.


End file.
